


Sweet Release

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things escalate quickly when Jose sees Brock in the hotel.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Jose was walking down the hallway of the hotel, heading back to his room when he heard footsteps behind him. He whipped around, and to no surprise, Brock was standing behind him.

"You tryna wake everybody up?" Brock softly chuckled and stepped closer to Jose, placing his hands on Jose's waist.

"You look amazing." Brock lowered his gaze and Jose crossed his arms.

"I know, don't be jealous." Brock rolled his eyes and pulled Jose closer, leaning down just enough for Jose to go on his tiptoes and kiss him. They moved their lips slowly, lingering in each other as Jose felt that familiar heat pooling to the bottom of his stomach. He silently cursed himself for already getting turned on by a kiss, but dammit, who wouldn't with Brock? Brock stopped kissing him, seeing how worked up Jose was.

"My room or yours?" His breath was warm against Jose's ear and it made him shudder.

"M-mine." They walked a few more steps and when they got to the room, he fumbled getting the card out of his pocket. With shaky hands, he held it up to the door handle. As soon as it turned green and Jose turned the nob, Brock was on him. Managing to shut the door, Jose kissed Brock back just as passionately. Brock slid his hand down Jose's stomach down to his hardening cock through his jeans, making him let out a breathy moan. Brock rubbed his hand along it before taking Jose's hand leading him to the bed.

When he lied down, Jose instinctively opened his legs as Brock got on top of him, kissing his jawline and neck. He let his head fall back against the pillow as Brock bit and sucked on the soft skin. Jose briefly sat up to take his shirt off as Brock took off his. Brock made his way down, kissing Jose's nipples and stomach until he got in between Jose's legs. He slowly undid Jose's button and zipper and he raised his hips giving just enough room to get his jeans and underwear off. Jose's dick sprang out, leaking pre cum. Brock's mouth watered as he reveled in the sight and he took Jose's hard cock in his hand, slowly stroking it up and down. Jose bit his lip in an attempt to be quiet, but to no avail. Brock smirked and fully took off Jose's jeans and boxers, spreading his legs farther apart.

Brock sucked on his finger before gently sliding it into Jose's aching asshole. Jose let out a whine as Brock's fingertip brushed against the spot inside him that made him see stars. Brock slid in another finger as he worked his other hand around Jose's cock and Jose felt like he was gonna explode.

"H-hold on, stop." Brock immediately stopped his movements and his face flashed with panic as Jose whispered the request.

"What's wrong? Are you uncomfortable? Does it hurt?" Jose quickly quickly shook his head no.

"Bitch you almost made me come." A visible wave of relief washed over Brock as Jose's breathing started to go back to normal.

"Now gimme that dick already." Brock softly laughed and nodded. He stood up and took off his pants and boxers and Jose's dick jumped just from seeing his boyfriend nude. Brock got back on the bed and gave his dick a few strokes before he lined himself up with Jose.

"Ready?" Jose nodded, no snarky comeback this time. Brock groaned as he gently slid into Jose, and he felt Jose clench around him. He started a steady pace and Jose wrapped his legs around Brock's waist as he grabbed onto his shoulders. Brock pushed in and out of Jose, skin smacking together making obscene noises.

"Harder." Jose's voice was merely a whisper as he spoke, and Brock immediately obeyed. He dug his hands into Jose's hips and slightly lifted him up, giving him better access to fuck him harder and faster. Jose squeezed his eyes shut and let his jaw go slack as Brock fucked him into the mattress, bed creaking and headboard hitting the wall. The smell of sex was thick in the air as Brock relentlessly thrusted in and out of Jose. They were both breathing heavily, hearts racing and they were both so, so close. Brock wrapped his hand around Jose's dick and his breath hitched, brow furrowing. Jose sucked on his lip and let out a heavy breath and he felt electricity coursing through his veins. 

"Fuck!" Jose grabbed the sheets and his back arched, whole body shaking as he came. His cum spilled onto Brock's hand and onto his stomach, and Brock came soon after. Jose was sensitive and he felt Brock's warm cum filling him up, his thrusts faltering and becoming erratic. When they both finished, Brock pulled out and lied down next to Jose. He looked over at Brock, whose eyes were closed and chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Hey." Brock opened one eye and turned his head.

"I uh.. I love you. I really love you." Brock smiled and softly kissed Jose, cupping his chin with his hand. 

"I love you too."


End file.
